


Luck Be a Lady

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #85 Mortar and Pestle  part 2 of Examination Sure You Are!</p>
<p>And what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Be a Lady

### “Well doc, what’s wrong with my partner?”  Napoleon asked after Illya was checked over.

“He has bruising on his leg and side,” the doctor began.

“He’s been bruised much worse than that many times and not passed out.”

“If I may continue,” the doctor interrupted with a humph.  “His blood work, however, is showing strange things.  What can you tell me about the affair?”

“We were to get a new formula and destroy the lab.  We got in, found it, fought with Thrush guards a little, got out, and Illya blew it up.  We hopped into our small plane and Illya flew it home.  Typical day at the office.” Napoleon said in an off-handed way.

“I hope that’s not how you report to Mr. Waverly.  If it is, I can see why your partner writes up the reports.”  The CEA began to object but was stopped before he could. “I know you work together on them as you’ve told me that before.  What I want to know if anything unusual happen during the ‘normal’ day?”

“Why there was a mortar and pestle that got knocked over during our scuffle and some power went flying.”

“Did both of you get exposed or just Mr. Kuryakin?”

“Well he coughed after it dropped but said he was fine.”

“Typical Section Two response.  And I ask if you were exposed?”

“Hey I’m not the sick one here.”  He responded.  The evasion could be heard in his voice.

“Answer the question, Mr. Solo,” Waverly had come in without Napoleon noticing him.

“Well maybe a little bit.  I had moved the mortar and pestle so I could shoot and one of their guys got lucky and shattered it when returning fire.”

“You didn’t have gloves on when you touched it?”

“Doc I’m not in the habit of wearing gloves when I’m shooting at someone.”

Shaking his head, the doctor looked at Waverly and said.

“Sir, I suggest Mr. Solo be quarantined with Mr. Kuryakin until we can figure out what they were exposed to.”

“Hey, I’m fine.”

“You touched a piece of equipment that held something we know nothing about, breathed in some of the substance, and then didn’t wash your hands.”

“Well we were trying to stay alive and a sink wasn’t available at the moment.” Napoleon said sarcastically.

“Mr. Solo, I don’t think the doc needs your sarcastic comments.”  Waverly said.

“Sorry, sir.”

The doctor continued.  “Actually you are in more danger than Mr. Kuryakin.  His contamination was inhaled and then coughed out.  Your was though the skin.  It takes longer to affect someone that way but is more concentrated.”

Napoleon went to object again, but Waverly said.

“I agree with the doctor.  You’ll confine yourself to medical until the doctor clears you, Mr. Solo.  You were exposed, confined in a small aircraft with Mr. Kuryakin and carried him here.  That is an order.”

……

Illya opened his eyes to the familiar sight of medical IVs running in and other tubes taking care of more basic functions.

“I hope you’re happy,” Napoleon complained from the other bed.  “I’m stuck in here on a weekend and had to cancel my dates.”

“Sorry to have inconvenient you by getting some of that formula in my lungs.  What happened?  Last I remembered was being in the office.”

“I caught you as you passed out.  That mortar and pestle had some of the formula in and according to research, dangerous.  We have to wait until they find an antidote.”

“You do not look sick,” Illya said.

“I’m not but because we were together I’m struck in here with you.”

“Sorry,” Illya said while reaching for some water but fell back onto the bed too weak to sit up.

Napoleon was quickly out of bed and at his side.  As he handed him the water, it dropped splashing the Russian as the CEA slide to the floor.

“Darn it, Napoleon,” Illya grabbed the call light for help.

…….

Napoleon was replaced on his bed, IVs started and fluid poured into him.

Illya watched as his partner seemed to go downhill quickly.  When they finally were able to get him stabilize him, he asked.

“He inhaled less than I did, why does he seems so much worse?”

“Mr. Kuryakin, you’re aware of how skin exposures that aren’t immediately removed can be far worse than inhaled exposures that have been coughed out.”

“How bad is it?”

“We can only wait and see.  Get some rest; we’ll keep a watch on him.”

Although told to, the doctor knew Kuryakin wouldn’t relax until Solo regained consciousness.

…..

Two days later, Illya had received the antidote that research had come up with and was able to get out of bed and move around the room.  Instead of going back to bed, he sat beside his still unconscious partner.

He waited by Napoleon watching the fever attacking his body cause him to shake.  When Napoleon opened his eyes, they were inflamed with pain.

“Illya?”

“I am here my friend.  Do not move?  Can I get you anything?”

“Some water and my luck.  It seemed to have deserted me this time.”

“That is not true.  I did not know anything about luck or count on it, but you made me see that you make your own luck.   How else can you explain our survival up to now?”

Giving the fevered man a slip of water that caused Napoleon to choke, Illya helped lift him up, holding him tight until the coughing ended.

“I’m not sure this time partner, seems that I received a dose that even the antidote can’t fight.  I don’t know if even my luck will help this time.” Napoleon said before he was attacked with another coughing fit.

“They say luck is a lady.  You are a ladies’ man.”

“Only you would bring that up at a time like this.  Even a lady doesn’t always stick around when there’s problems.”

“Do not even think about giving up. You have showed me that luck in the difficulties and adversities that we face, the work we accepted without complaint-well except writing reports, and the faith you have held that we would make it through it all.” 

Laughing at the comment before coughing, he turned red and had a hard time breathing. Napoleon lay back closing his eyes.

“Now is not the time for philosophy discussion. I’m too sick to argue with you.”  Napoleon said in a whisper.

“I will be by your side until your luck kick this.  You will see your luck will see you through this as it has everything else.” Illya said arms folded across his chest in that darn why he had to state that is the way it will be.

……

April and Mark arrived at medical to hear Napoleon and Illya going at each other.  They stopped outside the door and listened.

“If you hadn’t moved the mortar and pestle, it would not have been hit and sprayed the room.  And we would not have wound up in Medical.” Illya accused.

“If you wouldn’t have dived into the corner I wouldn’t have moved it to shoot the guy trying to shoot you.”

“Excuse me, he was shooting at you.  You could have shot around it instead of moving it.”

“Oh so now it’s my fault.”

“Well, I do know to leave science experiments alone.”

Entering the room, April said.  “I see you two are back to normal.  When can we expect you to join the rest of us hard working stiffs?”

“I am released as of now.  Our glorious leader is stuck here for at least a few more days.”  Illya gloated.  

Napoleon closed his eyes, “If all you three can do is harass me, you can leave at any time.”

As the group left, Napoleon called his partner back saying seriously .

“Thanks.  You’re right.  You’ve been part of my luck since I met you. I’ll see you in a few days.  But please don’t give the store away before I get back.”

“Why would I want to give away the store?”  

“Just don’t make any major changes before I back.”  The exasperation heard in his voice.

Laughter could be heard as the Russian went out the door.  Once more Napoleon had the feeling Illya only pretended to not understand what he said to tease him.  Yes they were back to normal one more.


End file.
